Bite the Bullet
by PrincessJim4.0
Summary: Jim can't get off without a vibrator...let's see if the good doctor can help...
1. The problem

**Okay Jim can't finish without a vibrator so I came up with this…**

Jim sat in the sickbay waiting for the doctor…He had a problem…Bones was probably the only person that would help him with this. He had tried it so many times to finish with another person. He'd never bring any of his toys in the room even with another person. He never told anyone about his issue even with his best friend until now….

**One night Earlier**

Jim panted under McCoy desperate for his touch. He did try that night…but the one thing that kept crossing his mind was that damn silver bullet vibrator in his pocket and how long it would take Leonard to finish…and that that little thing took seconds for him…ten maybe twelve. He was thrusting under Bones. His hips moved with sheer urgency and want.

He tried to keep up with Leonard…it was going on for three hours now…His mind kept going back to that thing that was so close to him yet just out of reach. That night had gone by fast…

Leonard knew he had faked it. He'd heard the buzzing sound just as he was about to drift off. He wasn't upset by it he saw it as a challenge. He had a way of knowing these things.

**Later… **

Jim was in the office discussing his dilemma and how bad he had left…how he had left things on bad terms… He was about to tell him how sorry he was and then he got smacked for it. Bones picked him up and carried him to his quarters.

He punched in the override code so no one could come in. He threw Jim on his bed in a heated rush. His mission was to finish Jim and go all the way…fully submerged in him…

Bones traced his hot fingertips against the rough pads that were Jim's lips. He opened his mouth slightly giving limited access to his mouth.

It was clear that he wanted this to last as long as he could stand. He paid attention to all sensitive parts of Jim's body that by the time he would fuck him he would be mewling over him. He just used his hands on him.

He touch his cheeks slowly…he noted the hot feel of Jim's breath pressing against his finger tips and how he'd cringe slightly at the sheer feeling of Jim's harden nipples under his digits…This skilled doctor was knowing every part of this younger man's body…

Jim's breath hitched as Bones's fingers glided down towards his navel. _There oh God that is sensitive…_ Jim shook his leg lifted for better access, but Bones pushed it back down…Jim whimpered at him determined to press the man… "Ah naw darling this aint fer me doll…"

Jim's eyes widened revealing that marvelous striking ice blue sheen. Bones pressed on lightly touching his navel below his belly button the most sensitive part of him.

Bones made circles savoring the feel of gooseflesh pricking up under his hands. Jim shuddered…his cock now red hard and pressing against Bones's inner thigh…Despite all this foreplay Bones was still dressed but Jim was obviously not…

He smacked his head against Bones's headboard gasped from slight touches…_oh god what the hell is this man doing to me…_ He fell on top of the doctor by accident. The touching wasn't easy to keep up…Bones smirked that knowing smile. He knew exactly what Jim wanted.

He gasped and tried to scramble away from him, He was caught but on the floor. Jim's breath halted a second or two realizing the situation he was in. _oh my god…he was on all fours and Bones was behind him .he could feel the heated erection pressing into his backside…_

Jim leaned forward pressing his fore arms into the floor…waiting for Bones to finish what he started…He was flipped over instantly and pressed into the floor… "Don't think for a minute that I'm done with you. I haven't even started…" He ran his hand back down to Jim's stomach with ease…

Jim's face was plastered in a fuck me expression. He arched against him. Bones traced his entrance with one digit. Jim bucked against him desperation was threating his resolve... His knees fell open he could no longer kept still.

Bones had Jim bucking against him with his hips alone…Bones traced his hands up and down Jim's thighs which were sweating and heated from his touch. Jim bit his lip enough to bruise.

He was writhing beneath him now… "I...I n...Need you…"Jim said through clenched teeth. Bones cocked an eyebrow at him testing him…He pulled something out of his pocket…Jim tried to look but was smacked away…He loaded himself up with lubricant and Jim's entrance as well…_mmm…Fuck I want this so bad…I want him so badly… _Jim thought.

Bones slid into his now slick entrance…he wasn't expecting Jim to be so tight or so hot ant wet…in the best of ways…He slipped Jim up into his arms and carried him to the shower of the medical wing…He grunted with each step pressing Jim against the tile of the bathroom floor he pushed himself back into position…

"Why did we go to your bathroom?" Jim wondered he didn't expect the answer he got… "Well hon, yo're gonna be making a huge mess of my bed sheets if I kept you there…"

He held the thing his hand and pressed into Jim slowly at first…He had a special surprise for Jim. _He knew the most sensitive spot of Jim wasn't even inside of him…he marveled at the sheer bonus of being inside Jim when he finally came under him. _

His toes curled around him in a hot embrace…The only sounds were Jim moaning and Bones felt the gentle tugs of Jim's abdominal muscles clenching. That was the signal that Jim wasn't faking those moans…

Bones grinned wickedly when Jim finally saw what Bones held…it was his bullet vibrator… He pressed arching himself deep into Jim…He reached around Jim's thigh and pressed the bullet against Jim's skin…

He moved it so it was right under his cock, exactly where the sensitive skin was…he thrusted it upward and it touched his prostate. Bones rolled it in his hands and some how fucked him at the same time…

Jim arched locking his legs against the doctor…pressing his feet into his back…He was still clothed though the water from the shower made everything of the doctor's stick out…

Jim screamed his name as white hot seed shot out of him…He was bucking against the wall at a maddening pace only Bones could hold him then…He gasped as he realized he had to go to the bathroom… _Oh God Oh Shit he was in trouble if Bones didn't stop he would piss himself and such thing he was sure the doctor wouldn't want…_

Bones knew this was the only way to truly feel Jim was to push him over the edge and go farther than that even. He rolled his hips and pressed upward…And that was when Jim lost all control of his bodily functions.

He tightened a fierce grip on Bones. He clawed his back and staggered against his lover…Bones caught him when he fell determined to go overload. He pressed that bullet against Jim's cock and entrance.

He pulled out and pushed it inside rubbing him from the outside with his thumb. It was too much for Jim to handle…His whole body thrusted upward with the sheer force of passion… "Bones... I have to go to th- He was cut of by a bruising kiss… "Think I'm psycho? For want'n that? Huh Jim?"

Jim cried out as he came a third go around now…He doubled over in excessive pleasure…He face pressingly hard against Bones's shoulder. The heat radiating from him was making the doctor sweat in sheets…he arched squeezing his legs hard against Bones's skin…

That rhythmic slap of skin to skin contacted echoed through the room…He gripped him tighter…Jim's heat was brutal against Bones's hard throbbing cock…When he felt his orgasm hit it hurt so could. Jim's body wrapped around his cock to almost a painful squeeze for Bones.

Bones was holding all of Jim's weight now plus the soaking wet Jim also made it harder for him to thrust and not lose his grip as well…He grabbed Jim's hip with one bruising hand…He pushed his wrist upward forcing Jim to orgasm yet again...

Jim cried out not sure from which painful pleasure was the best…he gasped as he felt himself let go. He arched and pressed a hand to the wall….it was agonizing torture. He threw his head back and shouted obscenities at Bones…

He just smiled as if everything he had done was no problem…

**One Week Later…**

Bones sat at his desk drowning in work from the nurses station…He was rifling through him stuff and he ripped open a drawer determined to get this shit done so he could go drinking later…He gasped as he found a silver bullet vibrator in his desk drawer…

He smiled knowingly at it and remembering what he had done with it…_hmmm an invitation? Perhaps?_

**Ha I'm so dedicating this to my bested of friends ** karmapolice28 **Thank you love you are the best I ever had…*Bows* ahem fiancé….Evil smirk farewell love I've made some thing else for you but I'm not sure how I'd post it love….PS: You are my Bad Romance….**


	2. Reflections

**The bullet that left a permanent hole….**

Bones sat in his chair remembering that one time…That shower time he spent with Jim was the best he'd had in the longest time…He was relishing that feeling the heated rush…adrenaline that evoked from Jim…

That unfamiliar feel of heating liquid racing down his front was a rush. That alone being the greatest escapade ever he ever had with Jim. He knew that every thing that he had felt was sheer glory…

He sighed and slumped in his chair remembering everything…that one hole that void that was now filled…Jim's empty void was precariously filled… 


End file.
